


On the Rooftop

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU - Arrowverse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: As The Arrow watches over her city, The Flash asks for insight.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I've been faffing with this idea for a while now, but I finally got it to a point where I wanted to share it. It's legit just an excuse to imagine Helen in dark green and leather. XD
> 
> Anyhoo, unbeta'd. Comments, questions, concerns, please leave them in the comment section below. XD (Ooooosh, I've watched too many madeyewlook vids. Meh, she's *amazing*.)

"My name is Helen Magnus. For five years I was prey for a man bent on my destruction. I had to change to survive, become someone different to hunt the hunter. I return to Old City to protect her from her enemies. I am the Arrow."

\--

Helen looked down from her cathedral tower, watching. The people below were unaware of their guardian; they just carried on, rushing home in the dismal, damp, dark. Since taking Old City under her wing, the working class were slowly taking back the streets whilst the elite cowered in their penthouses. Workplaces were safer as managers and owners tightened their protocols, not wanting a visit from her. Drug dealers were driven further into the shadows, gang activity lowered, even robberies were few and far between. 

So why the tightening coil of anticipation in her stomach?

Shaking her head, she'd almost released her arrow when Henry's voice came tinny over her earpiece. "Magnus, got something on the outski-- Woah, where'd it go?"

"Henry?"

"Something's coming at you, fast."

Helen nodded, not that Henry could see. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar red light, hurtling towards her position. In a blink she shot the arrow waiting on her bow, almost smiling when she heard his, "Son of a bitch."

"Language," she intoned, smirking as she offered her hand. "Still running with your eyes closed, Flash?"

"Oh ha ha. I knew you were going to do that…" He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, landing just a touch too close. "I was testing your reflexes."

She nodded, almost laughing. "Oh really? That's why you fell for the same trick as last time?"

"What can I say? I like landing at your feet." He waggled his eyebrows, grinning his toothy grin.

Scoffing, Helen pushed his shoulder, noticing him watching her from the corner of her eye. "What brings you here, apart from my dazzling personality?"

He shrugged. “Can’t I just visit my favourite vigilante?” Helen shook her head. Curiosity and worry warred within her when his head dropped. “I…There was a tactical error.” The bravado that usually surrounded him like a cape pooled at his feet. "I made a mistake." His voice, small and meek, would've been lost to the winds if the weather was anything but still.

“It happens,” Helen confirmed softly, eyes wide. Her shoulders relaxed. “You might be a meta, Nikola, but you’re still human.”

“Am I?" he asked, arms akimbo. "I run faster than everything, I heal, I- I- I can watch a fired bullet and catch it in my hand. Am I human?" He shook his head. "Should I even be trying to stop other metas?” He sat on the chimney stack next to where Helen stood. After a quiet two minutes, he said, “I let someone go. He hurt more people.”

“Oh, Nikola,” she sighed, sitting next to him. He took off his cowl to rub his head - his dark hair, once slicked back, now standing on end - as she dropped her hood and removed her mask. “You have to be a leader, make the hard decisions, and not second guess yourself, or you won't move again." Another quiet minute of introspection passed by the two. "Can you catch this man again?”

Nikola shrugged, eyes studiously watching a crack in the floor. “Yes, but it doesn’t help the people he’s already hurt.”

“You can't change the past, Nikola, but you can fix this now.” She rubbed his arm, wanting to see his bright blue eyes alight with purpose again. “Go fix it.” He looked up at her, hope filled and sparky again.

“That’s a really good idea,” Nikola told her, eyes widening. “Really good!” Scrambling to his feet, dragging his cowl and mask back on, he grinned. "You've just saved _my_ city."

Nodding, Helen chuckled quietly and replaced her mask and hood. "Good. Now how about you run with your eyes open this time? See all the options." Reaching behind her, she grabbed her bow and a rappelling arrow, readying her exit.

The grin still in place, Nikola wandered to the edge of the building, taking a step back in mild alarm. Turning to her, wiggling his eyebrows, he said, "And lose my chance to fall at your feet?" In a blink he was gone, his red lightning halfway across the city as she swung from her perch. 

As much as she hated to admit it, his meta powers were astonishing, even if he himself was a pain in the arse. _A rather dashing pain in my arse._ With a groan, Helen ignored that particular little voice, choosing instead to land in a roof garden. Grim faced, she shattered the glass between her and her latest victim. 

She might not like it, but she still had her city to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Might pop all my AUs into a collection or series or something... I dunno. Did you like? Let me know!


End file.
